When in Doubt
by shoot-the-moon13
Summary: -A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt- Wide range of characters, from Regulus to the Weasley twins to Voldemort to Hermione, and more! There's no general genre. Will probably be updated frequently.
1. Lord Voldemort

**_When in Doubt~_**

**Summary: It's a**** series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This will (hopefully) be updated quite frequently, if I have the time. And all of the drabbles are going to be short, so you are warned. Please review? **

* * *

><p><strong>Voldemort-<strong>

It was a rare occasion when the Dark Lord found himself doubting something. However, it did happen every once in a while, and it always resulted in Voldemort's anger. Since no one wanted to be around him while he was angry, all of the nearby Death Eaters would flee and warn the others not to approach the Dark Lord for at least the next 12 hours. So what did the Dark Lord do while his followers left him alone?

Why, he went on a killing spree, of course. When in doubt, murder some muggles. It was his motto, since there was nothing better to do than kill people.


	2. Hermione Granger

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione-<strong>

Hermione spent a roughly six hours total a day in the library, contrary to the belief that she spent all of her time cooped up in there. While some would say that there was no difference between the two, Hermione would argue that there was quite a big difference and proceed to explain why.

The only reason why she spent so much time amongst books was because she had a thirst for knowledge, and learning from books satiated that thirst. If she ever had a question, there was no doubt she could find the answer in a library. Books had never let her down before, and they most likely would not fail her in the future.

After all, as Ron once put it, when in doubt, go to the library.


	3. Sirius Black and James Potter

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius and James-<strong>

Everyone knew that Sirius Black and James Potter were two of the four notorious pranksters in Hogwarts, aka the Marauders. They were well known for pranking all of the student body, the Slytherins in particular, and they had no problems with dragging their fellow Marauders, Remus and Peter, along with them. But all of that aside, no one knew that they (well, aside from Peter) were actually quite intelligent. People also didn't know that the Marauders were in the midst of doing something illegal.

For a good few years, James, Sirius, and Peter were trying to master their Animagus transformation. But since Peter didn't have a lot of self-confidence, if any at all, he didn't spend nearly as much time on it as Sirius and James did. So for the two pureblood wizards, whenever they needed a break from schoolwork and weren't up to planning a major prank on the school, they'd fall back on option three.

For now, when in doubt, become an Animagus.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, there will be another Marauder chapter dedicated to pranking. ;]<strong>


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Tonks- <strong>

Life is short, so why not enjoy it while you can? That's what Nymphadora Tonks thought, at least. Yes, she was an Auror. Yes, she was part of the Order of the Phoenix. And yes, both positions were very important to not only her, but everyone on the Light side. But it didn't mean that Tonks absolutely _had _to take everything in life seriously, like Kingsley Shacklebolt does.

No, Tonks was going to have fun while she could, in between her jobs. She'd make her hair bright neon colors that attracted second glances, and see what else she could do with her Metamorphmagus abilities.

Because when in doubt, it couldn't hurt to do something crazy for a change.


	5. Fred and George Weasley

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Fred and George- <strong>

It was agreed upon by the Weasley twins that everything should start with a bang. After all, some pranks, explosions, and even setting up and opening a joke shop originated with a bang. Everyone knew that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was probably one of the most brilliant ideas Fred and George had come up with, and it was no small feat to get the shop started. And of course, it had gotten them far in the world of business.

Ever since the twins could remember, pranks have been something they always loved to do. Pranking required much planning, skill, and of course, being sneaky. That was never a problem for them, since they rarely ever got caught, though they were always framed. Fred and George might've gotten loads of detentions and docked points, along with lectures from either McGonagall or their mum, but it was all worth it in the long run.

Because for the Weasley twins, when in doubt, cause a commotion, make a scene, and make people laugh. Preferably via prank.


	6. Severus Snape

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape- <strong>

Severus made many mistakes in his life. While he regretted them and wished he could go back in time and fix things, especially what he did in fifth year, he knew that he couldn't. It was only a few years after that incident, but that didn't stop him from reminiscing of the days before that point, where his life suddenly took a turn towards the worse.

Those were undoubtedly the best years of his life. While he had to deal with the annoying git called James Potter, it was all made better by having Lily as a best friend. Lily was always there for him, as he would be for her. Whether it be help in a particular subject, or just talking about stuff in general, there was always time for each other. Severus never wanted that to change, and neither did Lily.

It became sort of like his motto, at that time. When in doubt, talk to Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Author's Note:<strong>

**Again, just like with the Marauders, there will most likely be another Severus chapter sometime later on dedicated to the art of potion-making. How could you dunderheads expect me to leave it at just this? Hehehe ;]**

**So far I have up to chapter 10 written, so this is what to be expected sometime in the near future: Regulus, Dumbledore, Oliver, and Petunia. **

**If you want to see someone, leave it in a review, and I'll start working on it. **

**And of course, a big thank you goes to those who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted!**


	7. Regulus Black

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus Black- <strong>

Regulus hadn't meant to fall into the wrong crowd of Slytherins. It just sort of happened gradually, and before he knew it, his so-called friends were introducing him to the Dark Arts. His family, being on the Dark side as well, had no problem with it, but Regulus didn't exactly like where he was headed. He wanted to experience his Hogwarts years as everyone else did, not becoming a Death Eater towards the end. It was for that reason that he envied Sirius, who was in Gryffindor and away from all of the Dark influences.

Even after becoming one of the Dark Lord's followers, Regulus still had his doubts. He was out of school, yet he still found himself researching, trying to find information. That led to him finding out about the Dark Lord having Horcruxes, and realizing just how much Dark magic was at work. He found out how to destroy them, and sought out the locket. He planted a false locket in its place, and hid the Horcrux inside Grimmauld Place. He hoped that either he could destroy it himself, or someone else would figure it out and do the deed for him. While Regulus feared what would happen to him if the Dark Lord ever found out, he was sure of one thing.

When in doubt, do what's right. It's never too late to do something good.

* * *

><p><strong>This has been revised~ thanks to Lilithaofsherwood for pointing out my mistake about the destroying of the locket. :D<strong>


	8. Albus Dumbledore

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

**Albus Dumbledore- **

Being one of the most powerful wizards alive wasn't an easy thing, as Albus soon found out. If you made a mistake (or many, in his case, though he would very grudgingly admit it, if he ever would) you had to be sure that no one knew about it. Since most people looked up to you, you had to seem perfect in their eyes, to gain their trust. Trust was a very crucial thing, and more often than not, people ended up trusting the wrong people. But as long as the people on the Light side trusted Dumbledore, all was well.

In the end, nothing mattered as long as the long-term goal was achieved. As far as Albus was concerned, getting rid of the evil in the world would be worth anything. If people had to be sacrificed, many lives lost, and betrayals happened, then so be it. It was all for the greater good of getting rid of, in this instance, Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, not many people agreed with that, and so it was a good thing that no one knew of Albus's beliefs. It would only hinder his plans.

The greater good would be achieved no matter what, if Albus would have his way. And everyone knew that if Dumbledore wanted something, he'd most likely get it. He wasn't a very powerful wizard for nothing.

If ever in doubt, remember the greater good.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you tell that I'm a Dumbledore basher?<strong>


	9. Oliver Wood

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

**Oliver Wood- **

As Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver had a lot of responsibilities. He had to be the first to claim the Quidditch pitch for practices, which he had to make sure that they didn't interfere too much with his teammates' schoolwork. Also, there was the tryouts that happened almost every year. Who knew that picking out the best Gryffindor Quidditch players would be so … not necessarily hard, but more like complicated? And then Oliver also had to come up with flying tactics specifically for each match they have. But as long as Gryffindor won, Oliver didn't mind his job as Captain.

He'd be sad, though, when he left Hogwarts and the Quidditch team he loved so much. Hopefully he'd be on the Puddlemere United team… though it would be more likely if he was on their reserve team.

As anyone could tell you, Quidditch was Oliver's obsession. From waking up at the crack of dawn for practice, no matter what the weather, to the overly dramatic pep talks and the crazy parties in the common room after a match, there was no doubt that Oliver was one dedicated captain.

When in doubt, play a game of Quidditch… and if Oliver was on your team, you had better win.


	10. Petunia Dursley

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Petunia Dursley- <strong>

She loved her little sister dearly. She really did. And then that Snape boy came along, and whisked Lily off to a world filled with magic. Petunia was young and full of jealousy, which turned to hate as her sister became more involved with the Wizarding world. She blamed everything on Snape, and over the years, her hatred towards Snape has never changed. Other things have, though.

Gradually, Petunia became less and less envious that Lily was a witch and that she was not. She started viewing magic as an abnormality, and that maybe, just maybe, Lily _was _a freak for being a witch. The rift between the sisters grew, as Petunia refused to acknowledge Lily, lest her freakishness was worn off on Petunia's normalness.

She got married and lived a happy life, well away from the freaks. And then one day, her husband mentioned her sister and _her _lot. Petunia should've known better than to think nothing of it. But then when her nephew appeared on her doorstep, along with the news that Lily and her husband were killed…. That was just enough to make Petunia think, just for an instant, that maybe she was wrong in ignoring Lily all those years. That thought was ignored, along with the letter accompanying Harry Potter. She even did her best to ignore the boy and that horrible, freakish scar on his forehead.

If only he wasn't a constant reminder of _her _and her lot.

But then, when it was made clear that her family would have to move out of their house, Petunia's doubts returned to her mind. Once again, she decided that when in doubt, ignore the problem. Maybe it'd go away, and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>This was, admittedly, quite challenging to write. I'm pretty sure I didn't do that good of a job with this, but oh well.<strong>


	11. Lily Evans

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Lily- <strong>

The Wizarding world was full of prejudices. Lily knew that by firsthand experience and of course, by observing people at school. But she could never understand _why _everyone was so hateful towards one group or another. Magic was magic, so why should it matter if one's parents were Muggles or not?

Severus had told her that being Muggle-born didn't matter. Her fellow Gryffindors said the same thing, and she was sure that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs agreed. Yet for some reason, all of the Slytherins hated Muggles and Muggleborns, and that was exactly where Sev was.

Lily should've known that her best friend's views would be changed.

As the magical world started becoming more dangerous, there was more prejudice against those with Muggle blood running through their veins. The term 'Mudblood' was used more often… not that any of the Professors heard the word being said. And then… in fifth year…. Well, Lily wasn't going to forgive Severus anytime soon.

But she couldn't figure out what, exactly, was so bad about being Muggleborn. And she didn't understand why everyone hated werewolves, too. They weren't even themselves when they transformed. Lily wanted all the hating to stop, even though she doubted it ever would.

When in doubt, don't be a hater. Yes, it was a bit childish, but Lily didn't mind.


	12. Dobby

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Dobby- <strong>

Dobby was happy when Harry Potter tricked Dobby's master into freeing him. Dobby knew that it was odd for a house elf to enjoy being free, but Dobby didn't care. What Dobby did care about, though, was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a great wizard, yes, and he was also a nice wizard, and Dobby likes nice wizards. Dobby also liked socks, preferably different ones, but that was beside the point. The point was Harry Potter. And whoever wanted to hurt Harry Potter (and Dobby hated that there were a lot of bad wizards who wanted to hurt Harry) would have another enemy to worry about. That enemy was Dobby, because since Dobby was now a free house elf, Dobby could do whatever he wanted.

And when Dobby was in doubt, he would see Harry Potter.


	13. Argus Filch

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Filch- <strong>

Everyone hated Filch, and Filch hated everyone. It was as simple as that.

You would think that as a Squib, you'd be able to get a job in either the Muggle or Wizarding world, but oh _no _that was _not _how it worked. If you were a Squib, no one liked you because you weren't _magical enough_, and you end up with a job at Hogwarts full of students (that are young and that have _more magic than you and like to flaunt their bloody magicalness_).

Not to mention that those very same students made a habit of doing stuff that they _knew _would piss him off. Like track dirt and snow into the castle. And prank other students, and ignoring the mess the pranks made. Or by making Peeves do something mental. And by snogging in _his _broom closets, or are out of their common rooms after curfew, making him run up or down multiple flights of stairs to catch them, only to find that they're gone? Oh, and how could Filch forget about when some nervy students DARE to steal stuff from _his very office_? Or when they sneak a look at his _private _mail?

Yes, Filch hated everyone and everything, especially magic, dirt, and annoying stupid students. Yes, Filch was full of anger, and yes, he _did _bathe. Which was more that what Snape could say, in his opinion. There was only one thing Filch loved, and that was his cat, Mrs. Norris. And the stupid students of Hogwarts were out to kill her.

So the safest thing for Filch to do was hope that one day, he could get his revenge on the students, and get more magic. Like a magic-transplant or something.

But in the meantime, when in doubt, hate the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Norris's chapter will be Chapter 15. <strong>


	14. Percy Weasley

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Weasley- <strong>

Percy was proud of his achievements. He did extraordinarily well in all of his subjects, and became both Prefect and Head Boy. It was something he took pride in since it was a respectable role, whether his younger brothers realized it or not. He suspected the twins might be just a little bit jealous of him, though he would never voice _that _thought aloud. It was, after all, quite a preposterous idea (and one that was occasionally used to boost his self-esteem, though he would never admit that as long as he lives).

Just as he was at Hogwarts, Percy was an overachiever when working at the Ministry. If he wanted to rise up in the ranks, he had to do his absolute best. Oh, he was always doing his best, but everyone knew that working hard would lead to success. Granted, everyone also knew that there were times when work came second to something more important (such as family and/or friends). As far as Percy was concerned, however, those times were very rare… if they ever occurred. Work would always be top priority to him, since it was important and would get him far in life.

When in doubt, do something successful.

* * *

><p><strong>Well my internet connection is unstable, so I'll be trying to upload chapters when I can, though not as often as I'd like. And on that note, please review! <strong>


	15. Mrs Norris

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs. Norris- <strong>

Being a cat was horrible. She wasn't even a kneazle, and that wasn't fair. A lot of things about Mrs. Norris's life wasn't fair. First of all, she was an ugly cat. Second, she was Filch's familiar. _Filch_! That disgusting Squib who had hygiene issues! And then of course, there was the incident with the Slytherin's monster thing, which she didn't quite get. But then, she was a cat, and was used to being left in the dark…. Sometimes literally.

And everyone hated her, except for gross Filch.

Cats were supposed to be loveable and fluffy. She was not. And she didn't appreciate being hated. So Mrs. Norris decided to get what the humans referred to as _revenge_. Those students with a hobby of late-night wandering had best look out.

When in doubt, give them hell. Even if you're just a cat.


	16. Luna Lovegood

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood- <strong>

Most people often wondered why Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw. She always had a faraway look about her, and her phrases made people look at her oddly. Add her different jewelry to the mix and it was no wonder people called her Loony Lovegood.

But Luna ignored them all. It wasn't like she ever took things personally. After all, it was probably the Nargles that made everyone dislike those who were different.

But her dreamy appearance did have a positive factor, whether or not people recognized it. It helped her figure out who her true friends were, since not many would enjoy being seen with Loony Luna Lovegood. While she didn't have as many friends as others did, it was better then nothing. The fact that people could overlook her oddities meant something, didn't it?

When in doubt, blame the Nargles. After all, it _was _probably the Nargles that made everyone dislike those who were different.


	17. Draco Malfoy

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Two things. One, I don't own Potter and friends. Two, I'm doing this one a bit differently. Tell me how you like it, if you don't mind. Also, I had started this, and then came back to it a while later while thinking of the popular Drapple (DracoApple) ship in mind. **

**So behold, a humorous _When In Doubt_ for the heir of the house of Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy-<strong>

Draco was sitting regally in one of the sofas by the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. The room was not at all creepy as the non-Slytherins thought it to be, and Draco found it to be peaceful and oddly comforting… when he was the only one in there. And that meant that Crabbe and Goyle had to be off stuffing their faces like the overweight gits that they were.

At this moment in time, Draco was waiting for an owl from Father. He was expecting his shipment of green apples, which he received every other Thursday. It was odd thing to love, apples, but Draco didn't care. It wasn't as if he was saving up his Galleons for a rocket-ship, right? Now _that _would not be normal. And Draco was as normal as an apple-loving Slytherin could get.

And anyways, even his beloved apple was the color of the Noble House of Slytherin: green. A second year girl once gave him a red apple. Draco had announced that his father would hear about it. Later that day, an owl was sent off to Malfoy Manor.

When in doubt, write a letter to Father. Draco wasn't just saying that he'd hear of this, you know.


	18. Cedric Diggory

**When in Doubt~**

-A series of drabbles about what the Potter characters would do when in doubt-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I made a post on my Facebook page <strong>_Quirrell: "When I rule the world, I'll have flowers!" _**and it said, **I turn my Hufflepuff swag on every time I log into Pottermore, so I can find things. **It inspired me to write this. So here is one of our Hufflepuff's When In Doubt story. This, of course, contains ****AVPM references.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cedric Diggory-<strong>

Cedric found being a Hufflepuff quite fun. Everyone was friendly, shared their essays, and parties happened almost every other week. No one told him that he was such a spare, like that one Slytherin said once, and he was surprisingly quite popular. And of course, he was dating Cho Chang.

A common question that all Puffs' found annoying was: What the hell is a Hufflepuff? Cedric's answer to this question was the same every time: Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders. He was actually rather surprised that everyone else didn't know that, especially since he said it all the time.

But what made the Hufflepuff house so fun, parties aside, was the challenges that some of the older students would set. Every so often there would be a challenge to see who could find something first. Cedric was participating in the "_Find the secret swimming pool of Hogwarts_" challenge, and of course, was determined to be the first to find it.

But not everything in Cedric's life was perfect like his smile and finding abilities. Slytherins called him a spare, Ravenclaws tried outsmart him, even the famous Harry freakin' Potter wanted his girlfriend. Oh yeah, and the HEADMASTER of the school had asked what a Hufflepuff was.

But that was okay. Because when in doubt, Cedric could FIND something. Anything. Whether it be the mysterious Hufflepuff common room that's located near the kitchens, or the bathroom, or even a magical school on Mars (as if THAT even exists).

* * *

><p><strong>Shameless self-promoting ahead: PLEASE, please, please, if you have a Facebook, like the page <em>Quirrell: "When I rule the world, I'll have flowers!" <em>The admins are two members of this fanfic account, and we only have five likes, and it's quite depressing. :x So please. Like it. I will love you forever, dear readers. :)**


End file.
